Olivia Johnson, the forgotten fox?
by Jinkiescrown
Summary: Olivia knew she was different, but she thought it was just because of her weird copper-colored hair, and bright green eyes. She didn't know she was THIS different...
1. The prologue

**I** **don't own anything in Fruits Basket, I ****only**** own Olivia Johnson. Enjoy ^.^**

_ Long, long ago, God told the animals, "Tomorrow, I'll invite you to my banquet. You must not be late.", after hearing the news, the rat, who likes to play practical jokes, told its neighbor, the cat, that the banquet it was the day after tomorrow. On that day, the rat rode on the ox, and jumped off to get to the banquet first. The ox followed, then the tiger, and everyone else, including the fox, but not the cat. In the middle of the banquet, the fox noticed this, and excused itself from the banquet, and went to the cat's house, it went to the cat and carried it on its back, and got there late because of the extra weight, and the fox and the cat were no longer included in the zodiac, the fox held a grudge against the rat and the cat because of it, and hasn't forgotten it since. _


	2. Chapter 2

It was another long, and boring morning. "Ahh! I'm late! Already!", Olivia yelled, right after waking up, she began to scramble, nearly tripping over her over-sized, all purple onesie, which made her head hurt, just as she felt as if she were going to faint, her mom knocked on the door, "Honey, are you ready yet?", she asked, sweetly, "Of course! Just give me a minute..", Olivia lied. Her mom groaned. Olivia looked into her mirror and started detangling her fiery red hair. She was getting ready for her first day at Kalibara High. She chose a knee-length shirt for a casual look, and after she brushed her teeth and switched shirts, she had ran towards her impatient mom waiting in the car.

"Okay, do yo have everything?", her mom asked.

"Yea." Olivia replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea.

And as if it were instant, she was there. Her mouth gaped at the sight of how big the school was. Then she looked around at all the dark haired students. "Great", she thought. "Now I know I'll stand out.", she groaned. Then she heard the bell ring. "AH! For once can I not be late for something?" She yelled at herself in her mind.

She ran as fast as she could to her new class, 1-D. But she ended up slamming right into some teenage boy, "Ah! Sor-", before she could finish, she heard a loud poof. "Eh?!-", she yelled, and then, another poof not too long after. "What just happened?", she asked herself, waiting for the smoke to clear, as soon as it did, she noticed a gray rat wriggle its way out of the boy's uniform, until she noticed something else. She was even shorter. She was even more confused than she already was. "...", was all she got from the rat. Well, of course she did, rats can't speak. She then looked down, she saw herself as a fluffy red fox. "...Okay, time to wake up Olivia, you're probably already late for school..", she said to herself, sweat-dropping.

"Okay, let me explain...", The rat began.

~~~~Thank you for reading! Sorry for taking too long!~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

AH! I'm sorry, guys! My internet has been really messed up, but now it isn't! Yay! I'll post more chapters more often now! And sooner! Now, on with the story!

-...And that's what happened, but, you're...Different, usually, with the curse can hug others with the curse without transforming...", the rat said, with his head turned away. "Ah...Curse? I have to wake up..", she reapeated to her foxy self. The rat shook its head, "You should turn around.", he said, "Wha-? Why?", the fox asked, and all of a sudden, the rat was surrounded with gray-ish-purple-ish smoke, above the smoke was the head of the boy she bumped into, "Ah! Okay!", she yelled, while turning away, and soon, she was covered with similar smoke, except, it was gray-ish-metallic-ish, "Ah, I'm back to normal..", she said. "Ah? why is it so cold?", she asked the boy, he was turned around, putting on a shirt, "Eh?", she looked down, "NEVERMIND!", she turned around and picked up her clothes.

After the two were dressed, Olivia and him walked to class, "Oh, wait! Ah, I don't know your name.", she said to the metallic-haired boy. "Oh, my name is Sohma, Yuki Sohma.", he told her, with a "princely smile", she looked at him oddly, "Uh, I'm Johnson. Olivia Johnson.", she said to him. "Nice to meet you, Miss Johnson.", he said, with his "princely smile". 'Miss Johnson?', she thought. "Nice to meet you to, _Miss Sohma.", _she mocked, he looked at her confused. "Ah, we should get to class..", he said, walking faster.

She and he walked into the class, girls looked at Yuki with wide eyes, and glared at Olivia with evil eyes. "Look who finally decided to show up, I can already tell that you're going to be a troublesome student.", the teacher said. Olivia winced, _great, nice for a first day.._Olivia thought. Yuki slipped through and sat down in a seat, the teacher was too busy nagging her to notice, "Go sit down next to Honda. Honda, raise your hand.", the teacher said, a brunette girl raised her hand. Olivia hurried off to her seat. She started people-watching the class. _Is that dude's hair natural!?_ she asked herself, watching an bright orange haired boy. He noticed and glared at her, she was too amazed by his hair to notice his glare. After a while, she finally noticed, her eyes widened, and her face turned a light shade of red, "Sorry!", she worded to the boy, he just rolled his eyes. She crossed her arms, and sunk down in her seat, _this is going to be a long class..._She groaned.


End file.
